Missing Him
by Nightwing2593
Summary: Set during the three year gap before Sora's return. In the past year Kairi has become a capable warrior, but when she starts to lose her edge Riku refuses to continue training her until she gets over her funk. Can she reignite her will to fight or will her training end here?


**Missing Him**

* * *

**A/N:**** On the way home from work, I was listening to the RWBY soundtrack when the song "Wings" started I could help but think of this idea. Enough out of me enjoy.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square and Disney, while RWBY and the related song belongs to Monty Oum and the RWBY Team at Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Kairi, is everything alright?" Riku had asked as he dismissed Way to the Dawn. In the year since the Princess of Heart began her training in the art of keyblade wielding, she had been nothing but enthusiastic. Now it seemed that she's started to lose her will to fight.

"I'm fine Riku." Kairi said flatly as she re-entered her battle stance. "Let's go another round. I won't quit until I've landed at least one blow."

"I think that's enough for today." Riku replied. "I know you don't want to admit it, but there's something else on your mind or rather _someone._"

"I promise I'm alright Riku!" Kairi protested. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Kairi, for the past year you've done nothing but impress me with your sheer will." Riku sighed. "Yet, now you've started to lose your edge. Before I even think of continuing to teach you, I want you to clear your mind. Have you forgotten how important you are to the War? Xehanort will stop at nothing to take you and use your Light to reforge the X-Blade."

"I know!"

"Then get out of this funk and get back to proving me wrong about involving you in this! Until you do you're dismissed!"

Holding back tears, Kairi stormed out of the training grounds and returned to her room in the Tower.

"A little harsh weren't you?" Lea asked as he exited the Corridor of Darkness he had summoned from the location Yen Sid had sent him.

"Perhaps." Riku replied. "I just want her to be prepared for Xehanort when the time comes."

"She's tough as nails, still got the brusies to prove it, but still you gotta cut her some slack. Today makes it a year since _he_ left for the Realm of Sleep."

"I know, but I can't let her get distracted. Her safety is my top priority. If I let something happen to her, Sora would never forgive me."

"I'll talk to her Almighty Master. Maybe a little bit of the old Lea charm'll cheer her up."

"That or earn you another black-eye."

"Oh ye of little faith."

With that Lea had entered the Tower and walked over to Kairi's room.

Fighting back the tears Kairi went to her nightstand and stared at the picture that was taken by Chip and Dale the day Sora and Riku returned home from the battle with Xemnas. It was the last time everyone was together before the King had sent that letter to the Islands. Looking deeply at the ocean blue eyes that pierced her deeply into her violet orbs she began to break into song.

_One life_

_Is not a long time_

_When you're waiting_

_For a small sign_

_Patience_

_Is hard to find_

_Shadows_

_Seem to fill your life_

_Don't be disappointed_

_Don't let your heart break_

_Don't spend another minute_

_In this way it's okay_

**Realm of Sleep**

As Sora took a breather from yet another day of training, his thoughts turned to Kairi. Feeling a tear tricking down his face his heart began to ache as he felt the princess's hurt and also broke into song.

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

**The Mysterious Tower**

Having climbed to the top of the highest point in the Tower, Kairi took a seat on the edge of the spire and continued her song.

_Twelve hours_

_Is a long night_

_When you're searching_

_With no hope in sight_

_Aimless_

_On the inside_

_And the damage_

_Makes you want to hide_

_And know that it seems pointless_

_I know that it feels fake_

_I know that you can't stand the thought of_

_Being stray_

_One more day_

**Sora and Kairi Duet**

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

**The Mysterious Tower**

"That was beautiful!" Lea cried wiping a tear from his eye as he took a seat next to Kairi.

"Lea!" Kairi exclaimed red from embarassment. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Though based on what I walked into it probably would have been better if I came back tommorrow."

"Sorry you had to see that." Kairi said, head lowered in shame.

"We all have ways of coping Princess." Lea said waving off the apology and handing Kairi a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Ice cream?"

"What better way to cope over your problems than with some ice-cream and a few friends. Got it memorized?"

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but the last thing I need is Sora and Roxas trying to kill me just because I sat there and let someone they care about wallow in sadness."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Maybe I do. I just wish things didn't end between us as they did."

"Wow and I thought I had issues with self-pity."

"Hey now! I didn't take any lip like that from Roxas. I'm sure not gonna take it from you Princess."

As the duo burst into laughter, they were startled by the sound of Riku clearing his throat.

"Got room for one more?" Riku asked nervously.

"Go ahead Silver no one's stopping you." Lea replied offering the silverette a bar of ice cream. Taking the salty, but sweet treat Riku looked to Kairi with an embarassed face.

"Kairi, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been so cold towards you especially considering what today is."

Kairi licked her ice cream and turned to Riku with a small smile. "Forget it, I know what you were trying to do. I was just being selfish, I know I'm not the only one who misses him. Let's just put this behind us like he would want us to. When he returns I want to show him how strong I am thanks to you and when the time comes I want to be proud as I stand side-by-side with you when we take down Xehanort and his Darknesses."

"So, Friends?" Riku asked extending his arms.

"The best." Kairi laughed wrapping her arms around the silverette with almost bone crushing strength.

"Yeesh, what am I chopped liver?" Lea asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"More like the guy we let tag along out of pity." Kairi replied with a giggle.

"Oh thanks! No more ice cream for you guys!" Lea said with mock hurt as he, Riku, and Kairi burst into laughter. Watching the events within his crystal ball, Yen Sid couldn't help but smile at how strong the bond between the three Key Bearers grew as time passed since Sora's departure.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well what do you guys think? After I get well into the Kingdom Hearts 3 trilogy, I plan to write a few spinoff stories one of which taking place in this time period. As always let me know of your thoughts and hopefully within the next three days Chapter 16 of The Gathering will be finished and posted. Till then, TTFN**


End file.
